High-Class Pony Meeting in Canterlot
"Sweet Celestia! It seems that all the high-class ponies from all over Equestria are preparing to attend the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony while ignoring Celestia's captivity under the hands of these feds, Princess Luna's warnings from the Ponyville Conference, and even panics from many worlds. Do I also have to mention that the Silbervia Conference is coming soon, like the ceremony? Man! It's like singing Kumbaya off-tune while you're in a camp! Damn straight. Also, I heard that the Gerasecians might take advantage on the absence of upper-class ponies by invading all of Equestria since the ultimatum was ignored." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Upper-Class Ponies The high-class pony meeting in Canterlot takes place in the Pony Princess Wedding Castle in Canterlot, Equestria. It takes place in two hours before the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony was about to start, and that's where the high-class ponies would plan on what will they do with the ceremony in their attendance before the first carriages could arrive. Princess Celestia's absence (due to captivity by Gerasecia) and Princess Luna's attendance to the Ponyville Conference took advantage for the high-class ponies to plan for their attendance in the ceremony without any guidance of the Equestrian princesses. All of these attendants would be the guests for the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony when it will be started, and it's all part of the Upper Class Meetings. List of Attendants *Affero *Amber Laurel *Amethyst Star *Apple Bottoms *Apple Brown *Apple Fritter *Apple Rose *Apple Split *Aunt Orange *Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty *Auntie Applesauce *Autumn Gem *Azure Velour *Babs Seed (declined) *Banana Bliss *Beaude Mane *Beauty Brass *Beesting *Berry Preppy *Berryjack *Berryshine *Betsey Trotson *Big Bucks *Biscuit *Bittersweet and Leadwing **Bittersweet **Leadwing *Black Marble *Blossomforth *Blue Bobbin *Blue Moon *Blue Nile *Blueberry Curls *Blueberry Swirl *Bowler Ponies *Boy Bullies *Bracer Britches *Bright Smile *Brown Sugar *Buck Withers *Buried Lede *Butternut *Candy Apples *Capper *Caramel *Carlotta *Cayenne *Chancellor Neighsay *Chargrill Breadwinner *Charity Kindheart *Charm *Cheerilee *Chelsea Porcelain *Cherry Fizzy *Cherry Jubilee *Cherry Valley *Chocolate Sun *Cinnamon Chai *Cinnamon Tea *Citrus Blush *Claude *Clear Sky *Cloud Chaser *Cloudy Spinel *Cloudy Daze *Coco Pommel *Comet Tail *Cookie Crumble (declined) *Coral Bits *Coral Shores *Coriander Cumin *Cornetta *Cotton Top *Count Caesar *Countess Coloratura *Cozy Glow *Crescendo *Crimson Gala *Cucumber Seed *Cyan Skies *Daisy *Dance Fever *Dandy Grandeur *Dane Tee Dove *Danny Trottance *Dapper Pony *Dark Moon *Dear Darling *Derpy Hooves *Detective Pony *Diamond Cutter *Diamond Dogs *Diamond Mint *Diamond Tiara *Dinky Doo *Doctor Pony *Doctor Whooves *Don Neigh *Double Diamond *Dr. Caballeron *Drizzle *Dusty Pages *Dusty Swift *Eclair Crème *Elbow Grease *Ember *Emerald Green *Evergreen *Fancy Pants *Fashion Plate *Fat Stacks *Feather Bangs *Fiery Fricket *Fire Flare *Firelight (declined) *Filthy Rich *Fine Line *Flashdancer *Fleur de Lis *Fleur De Verre *Flim and Flam *Flitter *Fluffy Clouds *Fond Feather *Four Step *Frazzle Rock *Frederic Horseshoepin *Free Throw *Fruitbasket *Gala Appleby *Galena *Garble *Gilda *Ginger Tea *Gladmare *Globe Trotter *Golden Delicious *Golden Gavel *Golden Harvest *Goldengrape *Gourmand Ramsey *Granny Smith (declined) *Green Daze *Gummy (declined) *Gustave le Grand *Hard Hat *Harry Trotter *Hoity Toity *Homebound Ponies *Hondo Flanks (declined) *Honey Drop *Hoofer Steps *Indian Summer *Inky Rose *Jack Pot (declined) *Jeff Letrotski *Jesús Pezuña *Jet Set *Joe Pescolt *Junebug *Kerfuffle *Kettle Corn *Lady Gaval *Lavender Bloom *Lemon Hearts *Lemony Gem *Levon Song *Lighthoof *Lightning Dust *Lightning Flare *Lightning Riff *Lilac Ice *Lilac Luster *Lily Dache *Lily Lace *Lily Valley *Limestone Pie *Liza Doolots *Lockdown *Luckette *Lucky Clover *Lyra Heartstrings *Lyrica Lilac *Mad Men Ponies **Bronco Benson **Business Savvy **Joan Pommelway **Pegasus Olsen **Pete Canterbell **Roger Silvermane *Mango Dash *Marble Pie *March Gustysnows *Mare E. Belle *Mare E. Lynn *Masquerade *Maud Pie *Meadow Song *Merry May *Midnight Fun *Mint Flower *Minuette *Mistmane *Moon Dancer *Mr. and Mrs. Cake (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. Greenhooves *Mr. Stripes and Plaid Stripes **Mr. Stripes **Plaid Stripes *Mr. Waddle *Mrs. Trotsworth *Ms. Harshwhinny *Ms. Peachbottom *Mudbriar *Mulia Mild *Neon Lights *Night Glider *Night Light *Nightjar *Noi *Noteworthy *Nurse Snowheart *Oak Nut *Ocean Sky *Ocellus (declined) *Octavia Melody *Opalescence (declined) *Opulence *Orange Slice *Pacific Glow *Paleo Family **Mr. Paleo **Mrs. Paleo **Petunia Paleo *Parasol *Parish Nandermane *Party Favor (underdressed) *Peachy Petal *Peachy Sweet *Perfect Pace *Persnickety *Photo Finish *Picture Frame *Piña Colada *Pinkie Pie (declined) *Pipsqueak *Pistachio *Plum Star *Plumberry *Polo Play *Ponet *Pretty Vision *Pretzel *Prim Hemline *Prim Posy *Primrose *Prince Blueblood *Princess Erroria *Purple Wave *Pursey Pink *Queen Chrysalis (secretly) *Rainbow Harmony *Rainbowshine *Randolph *Rare Find *Rarity (declined) *Raspberry Cream *Raven Inkwell *Red Delicious *Red Gala *Reflective Rock *Regal Candent *Roseluck *Rosy Pearl *Rosy Posy *Royal Pin *Royal Ribbon *Ruby Love *Saffron Masala *Sailor Moon Ponies **Aqua Mist **Burning Heart **Celena **Charon **Juno **Larissa **Love Melody **Natural Satellite **Saturnalia **Umbriel *Sapphire Shoals *Sassaflash *Sassy Saddles *Savoir Fare *Sea Swirl *Sealed Scroll *Serena *Shimmy Shake *Shoeshine *Shooting Star *Silver Berry *Silver Frames *Silver Script *Silver Shill *Silver Spanner *Silver Spoon *Sir Pony Moore *Sky Stinger *Smoky's Family **Smoky Jr. **Smoky the Raccoon **Softpad *Snap Shutter and Mane Allgood *Snow Hope *Soarin *Soigne Folio *Somnambula *Songbird Serenade *Spa Ponies **Aloe **Lotus Blossom *Spaceage Sparkle *Spoiled Rich *Spring Forward *Sprinkle Medley *Sprout Greenhoof *Star Bright *Star Gazer *Starke Kragen *Starstreak *Steeplechase *Stella Lashes *Stellar Flare (declined) *Stinky Bottom *Stormy Flare *Strawberry Flare *Strawberry Ice *Strawberry Lemon *Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie *Sunset Shimmer *Sunshine Smiles and Moonlight Raven *Sunshower Raindrops *Surf *Suri Polomare *Svengallop *Swan Song *Swanky Hank *Sweet Biscuit *Sweetie Belle (declined) *Sweetie "Bon Bon" Drops *Swoon Song *Tag-A-Long *Tall Order *Tangerine Glamour *Tangerine Twist *Teeny Steps *Tender Taps *Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos *Thunder Dust *Thunderstruck *Titania *Toe Tapper *Toola Roola and Coconut Cream **Coconut Cream **Toola Roola *Torch Song *Tornado Bolt *Tree Hugger *Trenderhoof *Trixie Lulamoon (declined) *Tropical Dream *Turf *Twilight Velvet *Twinkleshine *Twist *Uncle Orange *Upper Crust *Upper East Stride *Uptown Clover *Valley Glamour *Valley Trend *Vidala Swoon *Viola *Walter *Waltzer *Waxton *Wensley *White Lightning *Wind Rider *Wind Spirit *Winnie Waltz *Wrangler *Written Script *Yona (declined) *Yuma Spurs *Zesty Gourmand *Zipporwhill Trivia *Most of supporting characters on the blue background that Rarity revealed in "The Last Problem" would attend the meeting. *Most [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/FriendshipIsMagicJerksAndBullies jerks and bullies of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic] also attend the ceremony. *Noi's princess costume, Piña Colada's ladybug costume, Pipsqueak's pirate costume, Sassaflash's Cleopatrot costume are reused for the ceremony. **Even those from Rarity's flashback in "The Cutie Mark Chronicles" would wear the same costumes with gems on it. *Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette would wear bridesmaid dresses while Noteworthy, Caramel, Cherry Fizzy and Meadow Song would wear royal uniforms (all from "A Canterlot Wedding") for the ceremony. *All of these guests from the above would be framed for causing the Gerasecia Day parade terrorist attack (as conducted by the Black Changelings). *Merry May wears a crown (like this) for the ceremony to make her look fancy. *Rainbowshine wears a set of knight armor (like this) for the ceremony to make her look fancy. *There should be so many foals attending the ceremony since it's attendable for children. **Fillies who are Sky Stinger's sisters, the filly actresses in a stage play as seen on Rarity's flashback, cute-ceañeras for Diamond Tiara and Zipporwhill, infants in Peewee Princess Playtime, Hoofer Steps' dance students, and Sweetie Belle's 5th birthday party could be present as well. Category:Events Category:Meetings Category:USRAC War Events Category:World War III Events